In Bifidobacteria Microflora, Vol. 3(1), 29-33, 1984, the beneficial effect of administering Bifidobacterium to patients suffering from leukemia is described. In FEMS Microbiology Reviews 46 (1987), 343-356, the therapeutical function of lactobacilli is disclosed, while Nobuo Suegara et al., Microecology and Therapy, Vol. 15, 271-280 (1985) state that oral administration of S. faecalis KAWAI greatly improves the lipid metabolism in human beings and animals. From Microecology and Therapy, Vol. 14, 109-126 (1984) the effect of streptococcus cell extracts on hyperlipemia in rats, rabbits and human beings is known. Other references describing the beneficial action of lactobacilli or other strains of activated lactobacilli are for example Bifidobacteria Microflora 1, 3-24, 1982 Recent Trends in Research on Intestinal Flora, Microecology and Therapy 14, 267, 1984 (Intestinal Flora Associated Endotoxin), Microecology Therapy 16, 271-272, 1986 (Bifidobacterium bifidum administration in Humans: a Controlled Clinical Study in Liver Cirrhosis), etc.
In Italian Patent No. 1,022,625 food and pharmaceutical compositions which stimulates the production of gamma-interferon and contain lactobacilli Streptococcus thermophilus and Lactobacillus bulgaricus are described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,368, Reddy envisaged the possibility of preparing dietary fiber based tablets with Lactobacillus acidophilus and/or Bifidobacterium bifidus, Leuconostoc citrovorum and Propionibacterium shermanii. To enhance the viability of L. acidophilus in the tablets, a combination of aminoacids, vitamins, calcium, magnesium salts, lactose and dietary fiber were included. The optimal concentration of lactobacilli in each 750 mg tablet was not higher than 1×107. High concentrations were avoided.
Fernandes et al. in their comprehensive review “Therapeutic role of dietary lactobacilli and lactobacillic fermented diary products,” published in FEMS Microbiology Reviews 46:343-356, 1987, indicate moreover the beneficial effects of lactobacilli, especially of L. acidophilus.
Takano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,913, describes a method for preparing a bifidobacteria-containing fermented milk, in which Lactobacilius casei and Bifidobacterium longum are cultivated in admixture or are mixed after being separately cultivated, and thus a bifidobacteria-containing lactic acid bacteria-fermented milk with an elevated survival rate of Bifidobacterium longum is obtained.
No suggestion is found in the literature to prepare a composition which combines several different lactic bacteria. In addition, there is no indication in the prior art to suggest administering to humans a concentration of lactobacilli exceeding 109 per gram.